


Brother in law

by rastar



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 標題：Brother in law分級：Gen原作：BBC新世紀福爾摩斯配對:Mycroft/Lestrade，微Sherlock/JohnSummary：探長離婚後，Sherlock發現他和某個人在一起





	Brother in law

【原創】【Sherlock】Brother in law（ML /HW耶誕夜小甜餅12.25完結）

標題：Brother in law  
分級：Gen  
原作：BBC新世紀福爾摩斯  
配對:Mycroft/Lestrade，微Sherlock/John  
Summary：探長離婚後，Sherlock發現他和某個人在一起

 

John原本以為在經過Sherlock奇蹟似的起死回生並且大鬧他的婚禮後，就沒有什麼事情可以嚇到他了，但他現在還是坐在Lestrade探長的辦公室裡驚訝的張大嘴巴。而探長先生則是一臉無奈還了點好笑的看著氣得跑出去的Sherlock，臉上的笑容還有那麼點狡詰。

一切都要從幾分鐘前說起。

無聊的Sherlock又在公寓拿手槍打牆壁玩，迫使John打電話給Lestrade問有沒有有趣的案子，但在接近耶誕節的時刻除了幾個不起眼的小偷外並沒有誰那麼無聊弄個連續殺人魔出來作怪，但是如果Sherlock願意，他可以來看看沉積好幾年的”死案”檔案，也許他那個天才大腦可以看出什麼新線索也說不定。

這就是為何Sherlock和John會坐在辦公室等Lestrade回來的原因，在等待的期間，John觀察到Sherlock一直在盯著Lestrade掛在衣帽架上的外套圍巾看，卻少見的沒有馬上發表言論，就在John感到奇怪的同時Lestrade抱著一大箱舊檔案回來。

「Sherlock你看看這些你有沒有感興趣的吧。」Lestrade把箱子放到桌上，隨收抽了份資料出來，陳舊的檔案夾最終支撐不住，裡面的內容物散落了一地。

Lestrade毫不介意的彎腰撿拾，身手的動作讓他上衣前滑，露出後背腰段的大好光景，就他這年齡的人來說他的身材實在是十分美妙。

然而Sherlock注意到的卻是上面的輕微淤紅還有機不可見的青紫咬痕，他怎麼覺得那咬痕異常眼熟呢？

「John咬我一下。」Sherlock伸出蒼白的手湊到John面前。

「什麼？」John感到莫名其妙，Sherlock對他有奇怪的要求並不是第一次，但咬他一下是為了什麼實驗啊？

「別問，咬就對了。」Sherlock依然若有所思地看著Lestrade，他頭也不回的命令，John無奈的聳聳肩，舉起面前白皙的手，用被攪混婚禮的憤恨咬了下去，但最終John還是沒有太過分，只是留下了個紅痕，醫學的常識提醒他咬破Sherlock的皮要面對的是傷口感染，先別提口腔有多少細菌好了，光是Sherlock討厭換藥這點就夠麻煩了，最後搞到蜂窩性組織炎倒楣的還不是自己。

Sherlock研究了下John在他手上留下的咬痕，對比確認絕對不是在Lestrade身上留下的那個，在安心地同時腦內飛快的推理演算Lestrade過去幾天的行程以及他所接近的人事物。

「你跟某個人在一起了。」Sherlock肯定的說，只是他還沒排查完所有可疑人選。

「顯而易見。」Lestrade在桌子底下回應，見鬼的，這紙片怎麼這麼能飛。

Sherlock對Lestrade的回答感到興致盎然，據他所知探長的婚姻已於一年多前結束，他並未再締結新的伴侶關係，他的回答顯示出他並不在乎別人知道他有新的對象，但他似乎也並未讓他的下屬明白到底是誰，他可沒聽到那些白癡們在嚼口舌，等等，Sherlock皺起眉頭，暫不排除是Lestrade的伴侶太過神秘導致此現象。

伴侶，而非女朋友，Sherlock確定這點，他清楚Lestrade並非純粹的直男，最起碼沒大家看到的那麼直，他只是社會化太深而不願去直視他的性向問題，他的老婆選擇和她的網球教練出軌可不只因為時間問題，雖然那依然佔大部分。

但這位神秘的伴侶不同，她或他本身可能也是位大忙人，他，Sherlock暫定是他，以鑒於Lestrade已經把自己綁在另一性別的人身邊十多年之久，他自然會想念另一邊的新鮮，這位神秘的他是位大忙人。

可能還有一定的社經地位，Sherlock想起了門口的大衣，它明顯不是Lestrade的薪資可以負擔的起的，而從磨損的程度可見Lestrade經常穿它，但它的保養卻又十分得宜，一件禮物，那位神秘大忙人的昂貴禮物，Sherlock驚訝得睜大了眼。

顯而易見，天啊！如此顯而易見的事他怎麼沒有馬上想到呢？

「你跟死胖子好上了，那傢伙怎麼敢動我的人！」Sherlock像隻炸毛的貓從客椅上跳了起來，搞得John下了一跳，差點以為是他把Sherlock咬痛後他的過慢反應。

「我才不是你的人，還有別叫你哥哥死胖子，他又不胖。」Lestrade這時才從桌子底下鑽出來，一臉毫不在乎”反正你遲早會知道”的樣子。

「也只有你這麼認為，John我們走。」Sherlock抓起自己的外套拉著John

 

「去哪？」John原本以為在經過Sherlock奇蹟似的起死回生並且大鬧他的婚禮後，就沒有什麼事情可以嚇到他了，但他現在還是坐在Lestrade探長的辦公室裡驚訝的張大嘴巴，他最後呆愣地問。

「找死胖子算帳去。」Sherlock在外面生氣地喊，John則是回過神來對Lestrade露出”原諒他，他還是孩子”的笑容，探長則是一臉無奈還了點好笑的看著氣得跑出去的Sherlock，臉上的笑容還有那麼點狡詰，Lestrade對John揮揮手表示一點都不介意並且讓John盡快跟上。

「Sherlock知道了。 GL」Lestrade維持的他的微笑坐回位置上傳簡訊給Mycroft，他實在惋惜剛才沒有把Sherlock的表情拍下來，隨即想到沒關係，他還可以從Mycroft那弄到的錄像截圖。

「我原本認為他要到明天晚餐桌上才能得知這個驚喜。 MH」手機幾乎馬上傳來這封回復。

「在耶誕夜？他會氣得不吃飯的，我很少看到他這麼生氣。GL」

「他本來就不吃飯，我可愛的小弟認為進食會影響他的思考，如我觀察，他上一次這麼生氣是因為Mommy交了新男友。 MH」

「照你的說法我是他的New Mommy囉？New boyfriend？ GL」Lestrade調侃著他”男朋友”。

「我傾向於他是把你當成他的Brother in law了。MH」

「這我可承擔不起。GL」Lestrade的眼神黯淡下來，他早就打好了回應卻遲遲沒有按下發送，他實在不確定Mycroft對此的想法是什麼，而他也並不確定他準備好再進入另外一段婚姻關係。

他也不希望和Mycroft只是玩玩，他們早就超過玩玩的這種年紀了，他很認真的面對這段感情，但婚姻，他可就敬謝不敏，被背叛的感覺實在太難受，只能看著曾經的愛人變成今日的仇敵更是讓人心碎，對一切走向悲哀卻無力挽回的痛苦他一點都不想要再體會。

「打開你的抽屜。MH」與此同時Mycroft又傳來了一條訊息。

Lestrade拉開抽屜，看著裡面那個小小的天鵝絨盒子，喔天啊！別是他所想的那樣，Lestrade拿出小盒，他的動作如此小心翼翼彷彿裡面裝了高危炸裂物，若許在此時小盒裡的東西比那些還可怕，Lestrade深吸一口氣，告訴自己這絕對沒恐怖份子可怕，他又在心中默念了好幾遍才終於有勇氣出來打開瞄了一眼，但裡面沒有他所想像的恐怖，那裡只有一張摺起來的紙條，Lestrade打開它，上面只有簡短的兩句話。

「我深知你早已放棄對婚姻的念想，但我可否企盼您對於家人還有些美好的幻想。」Lestrade對著這兩句話深思，Mycroft的意思是他想做他的家人嗎？

此時他的辦公室門被禮貌地敲起，剛才造成他心緒劇烈動盪的人正站在門口，倚著他招牌的小黑傘，對他含著一抹微笑。

「Lestrade探長，我是否有榮幸邀請您與我共度晚餐？」Mycroft溫和的男中音問著，他微欠身做出了個邀請的姿態，他的話語實際上是在敲擊著Lestrade的心防，陷落與否全憑他懸念之間。

「Yes, but call me Greg。」Lestrade走上前去，將他的手搭上Mycroft。

The End

+++

我超喜歡這個結局，我覺得好溫馨，還有ML兩位的名字都神難打，和我習慣的四個或五個字母不一樣，每次都在找麥哥f在哪裡或著r是不是漏掉了，還有這裡的John被我寫得有點蠢蠢的，也才總共兩句話實在沒辦法表現出John在我心目中英勇神武的樣子。

希望大家對這個耶誕小甜餅滿意，因為我又寫到半夜一點了QAQ  
滾去睡了，明天要專心複習考試了(掩面

忘了提，標題的Brother in low是英文的姐夫或〝哥〞夫的說法，然後卷福其實是把探長當成他的哥哥一般的人，親哥的話則....大家知道的。


End file.
